<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ye Olde Joann's by imalright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731323">Ye Olde Joann's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright/pseuds/imalright'>imalright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, i lost my ever loving shit over resplendent niles ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright/pseuds/imalright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin dresses Niles up for ye olde convention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Odin/Zero | Niles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ye Olde Joann's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Niles, look!” Odin grabs at something sandwiched between two enormous rolls of shiny fabric. “This one’s iridescent, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Niles watches in bland amusement as Odin throws his weight into dragging this iridescent mystery fabric out of its spot. He could help. Or he could not do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your knees into it,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odin puts his knees into it. Niles whistles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some assistance,” Odin grunts, “Would be appreciated!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Niles’s eye follows the lines of muscle from Odin’s shoulder down his arm. “I think I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This beast is stubborn,” he takes a moment to breathe before pulling again, “If we were to combine our strengths, victory would be easy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niles sighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says as he takes his place next to Odin and reaches into the void between fabrics. His fingers wrap around something unseen. “Let’s get this over with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odin pulls. Niles also pulls, but he’s sure to back his ass up into Odin’s crotch. What’s life without a little fun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t meant to last; the mystery thing comes loose, and Niles is left to stand and stare with no boner to his name. Odin tilts the new roll of fabric back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” he asks as the fabric shifts from white, to red, to black. “It’s iridescent!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niles grunts in affirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This will be most comfortable for the ye olde plane!” Odin says, running his hand over the fabric. “Its stretch is forgiving, its texture soft, its —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not wearing that on the ye olde plane,” Niles says. Odin looks at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our luggage is filled to capacity,” he says, “Its weight limit had been reached. We do not have much choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niles closes his eyes. “I’m never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing another one of these stupid ye olde conventions with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pressure on the tip of his nose. He opens his eyes to see Odin booping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> it,” he insists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He won’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us carve out our selection, pay for our wares, and abscond,” Odin says. “I brought a coupon. Ye Olde Joann’s has the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> coupons.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love his stupid cape it's so stupid and i love it</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.twitter.com/punchyfakegamer">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>